


Thou Dog Is Thy Aunt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Predictive Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small fic created using Botnik's text predictor, where Harry, Ron and Hermione get up to their usual shenanigans - kinda."Them again," she moaned as they walked in a rush, getting out her wand as she tapped Fred happily and then — Fred's hand picked up his chair. Well, not his chair, Ted's chair who was goggling and thinking rather unnecessary thoughts. His food landed to entrail her hands; to Harry's great interest Hermione looked frightened due to this.





	Thou Dog Is Thy Aunt

"The first time as a dog anywhere else, he was supposed to be your aunt," Ron said to Harry and Hermione both grimly and sharply, "to look like that back of Hagrid’s."

"Don’t … giving him a little bit surprise will right my mind … we can have all the three galleons things if I talk to you like you’re started," Harry hissed to Hermione, "the fact is that he isn't here to teach us."

The end of a small smile widened, ringing in the entrance hall. She was going to tell her hands to go over his ears so he could hear her voice stronger.

She looked over her face to the locket. "Them again," she moaned as they walked in a rush, getting out her wand as she tapped Fred happily and then — Fred's hand picked up his chair. Well, not his chair, Ted's chair who was goggling and thinking rather unnecessary thoughts. His food landed to entrail her hands; to Harry's great interest Hermione looked frightened due to this.

Harry had not spoken aloud to try any spell to vanish the food when there was a pause while his hand turned green. Hermione, still looking shocked, noticed that the door behind her had not closed. She asked Ginny who was over in a corner with Ron who looked appalled that Harry had finally given up hope of parchment appearing on his bedside.


End file.
